


Reunion

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aesir Tony Stark, Apologies, God Tony Stark, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Parent Loki, Parent Tony Stark, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: An Avengers movie AU in which Tony and Loki are married and Tony is a god.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/gifts).



The thunder was deafening even over the noise of the quinjet engines, making Steve cringe. He wasn’t the only one. Loki’s hands balled into fists. That was the first clue that something wasn’t right.

There was a loud clunk above them. The second clue.

The quinjet suddenly depressurized as the back hatch was torn open.

A blond man reached inside and grabbed Loki before jumping out of the quinjet.

Steve fumbled with the seat harness he was in as he heard Natasha ask him what was going on.

He didn’t have enough time to answer, merely picking up his shield and vaulting out of the broken hatch.

The wind blasted against him as he narrowed his eyes, looking for Loki and his abductor. When he spotted them he pulled his arms in tight, becoming aerodynamic and aiming himself towards them.

The wind ripped out his earpiece. Just before he reached the ground he spread out his arms and the shield, losing momentum. He hit the ground rolling, lessening the impact.

It took him a moment to locate the pair, but there was another with them.

He was wearing the same kind of armor as Loki, but in red and gold. He was seated on a horse that had a few too many legs.

The third man looked on as Loki and his abductor bickered. Steve ignored him and went to retrieve his charge.

The second he got close the blond lashed out with his hammer. Steve blocked him with his shield. There was an earsplitting crash and shockwave from the hit, knocking trees back and making Loki stumble.

“You have no idea what you’re deal with!” the blond shouted. He began to swing his hammer again. Steve jerked into motion, ramming him with his shield.

“I don’t know who you are,” Steve jumped backwards, dodging the hammer, “but Loki is ours!”

“Loki will face Asgardian judgement!” Steve had no idea what Asgardian was, but he knew Loki needed to take responsibility in the US first, and tell them were the Tesseract was.

“Not on my watch!” Steve sent his shield flying, but it was intercepted by the third man.

“Enough,” he said calmly as he glanced between Steve and the other man. “In the spirit of cooperation, we’ll listen to you.”

“You have no say in this matter, Howardson,” the other man growled out. Howardson quirked an eyebrow.

“I have more say than you do, my false brother-in-law.” The other man flinched.

Steve took in a breath and looked around.

Loki hadn’t gotten away. He was by the eight-legged horse and looked to be talking to it.

“He stole the Tesseract and hurt many people,” Steve explained. “We have to find it and he needs to be punished for his actions.”

Howardson hummed thoughtfully.

“We will go with you to find the Tesseract, but ultimately Loki will go back to Asgard.” Howardson rolled his eyes before shaking his head. “More than one punishment is in order for him.”

The trio glanced up to the sound of the quinjet. It hovered above them. Steve was about to give a sit-rep to Natasha before remembering he’d lost his ear piece.

“I don’t have the authority to say where he’ll be punished.” He’d leave that up to SHIELD. “But for now, our plans align.” The blond man grunted something under his breath. “I am Captain America,” Steve said, remembering his manners.

“Thor of Asgard.”

“Tony of Asgard and Vanaheim,” Tony smiled brightly, “and Loki’s husband.”

*

Steve easily climbed the rope Natasha had tossed down to him, since there wasn’t enough room for her to land the quinjet.

Thor flew upwards with the help of his hammer while Tony and Loki got onto the strange horse. The horse proved to be even odder as it walked through the air and up to the open hatch.

Steve stared on in amazement, wondering if that was something from the modern age or unique to them.

When they were all on the quinjet Steve told Natasha what happened as he carefully watched Loki and the new passengers. His jaw dropped as the horse shimmered and turned into a little boy who looked to be around three or four years old.  

The little boy ran right to Loki.

“Mommy!” the boy squealed happily. Loki lifted him up easily despite being in chains. Loki gave him a loud smooch on the forehead.

“Have you been good for your father?” Loki asked while sitting down. The little boy held onto his lapels and sat on Loki’s lap, unbothered by the chains.

The little boy made a raspberry.

“Daddy does not tell stories right! He smells weird!”

“Sleipnir,” Tony said with a sigh.

“Yes, he’s terribly boring, isn’t he?” Loki hesitated for a moment. “And how is your Grandma Friggy?”

“Uck! Gramgram is always playing with strings!” Sleipnir rested his head on Loki’s chest. “She is so boring! When are we going home? I’m tired!”

“Not, yet, Sleipnir.” Loki kissed the top of his head. “I saw you carrying your father. You looked like a true prince!”

“Imma king of the horses!” Sleipnir wiggled out of Loki’s lap and onto the floor. He shimmered before turning into a horse and rearing back. He let out a proud neigh before putting his many hooves back on the ground.

Steve stared on in amazement as Sleipnir rearranged his tangle of limbs so that he was laying down, his large head in Loki’s lap.

“Sleep, my darling. Traversing the realms is no easy task.”

Sleipnir huffed, but closed his eyes obediently.

Loki and Tony exchanged a loaded look before Loki turned his attention back to their son.

*

A group of SHIELD agents were waiting for them as the quinjet landed.

“Sleipnir,” Tony said in a gentle voice as he went to his son, “it’s time to turn back into your lil’ form.”

The boy grumbled and without opening his eyes transformed. Loki frowned as Tony picked Sleipnir up off his lap and placed him on his own shoulders. Sleipnir draped himself over Tony’s head, his fingers digging into Tony’s dark hair for purchase.

Tony didn’t seem to notice when Sleipnir started drooling on him.

Steve went to grab Loki by his chains, but both Tony and Thor got in his way.

Thor took the chains in his hand and yanked them forward, causing Loki to stumble into a walk. Tony glared at Thor, but said nothing.

Countless guns were trained on them. Phil Coulson appeared in the throng of agents and led the way to a glass cage. Loki went into it without a fight.

“We need to debrief,” Coulson said in his usual bland voice. He gestured for them to follow him.

They were taken to a laboratory where a hunched over man was typing on a computer. He glanced over at the new group and shrunk away from them.

Tony gave him an interested look.

Fury walked in, keeping to the outskirts of the group

“Thor, Tony, what’s his play?” Steve asked, deciding to take charge.

“He has an army called the Chituari. He will use them to conquer this realm,” Thor said and Tony snorted loudly. All eyes turned to him.

“Something you need to tell us?” Steve didn’t like Tony’s attitude one bit.

“If Loki-doki wanted to take over this realm he wouldn’t use an army. That’s not his style.” Tony waved dismissively. “He has more finesse than that.”

“Than what is his plan?” Natasha was looking at the live feed of Loki as she spoke, watching him prowl around the cell. “It should have been more difficult to take him in.”

“His madness has made him weak—”

“Whatever his plan is,” Tony said, cutting Thor off, “this is part of it.” Tony wiped his forehead where some of Sleipnir’s drool had trickled down.

“I’m having no luck finding the Tesseract,” the hunched over man said. He nearly cringed when all eyes turned to him. “Hi, uhm, I’m Bruce Banner.” He waved awkwardly at them.

Tony snapped his fingers at Coulson.

“Get me purified water and a silver bowl and I’ll find it.”

Coulson glanced at Fury who nodded at him to do as Tony said. They weren’t opposed to using Tony, even though the only one that trusted him in that room was Sleipnir.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Natasha volunteered. “He has one of our agents.”

“Loki will eat you alive if you try to play mind games with him,” Tony pointed out, looking almost amused.

“You have a better suggestion?” Natasha’s tone was dull, not giving away her annoyance.

“I’ll talk to him. Loki has never been able to keep a secret from me for long.” There was a pause as nearly everyone looked to Thor for confirmation.

“Aye, it is true. They have been thick as thieves since boyhood,” Thor said with a nod, almost sounding peeved.

“Great!” Tony reached up to Sleipnir. He lifted the little boy by the back of his shirt. “Thor, hold my baby.” Tony tossed Sleipnir and Thor easily caught him. The little boy did not wake.

Tony disappeared.

*

“Loki, Loki, Loki,” Tony said from outside of the glass cage.

“Is it that time already?” Loki looked over at him. Tony was grinning. That meant nothing good for Loki.

“You’re about a year overdue.” Tony spelled the door open and walked into the cell. Loki turned his head away from him, but kept eye contact. Loki scowled. “Don’t you be petulant with me.”

“I haven’t a clue what you mean.”

Tony scoffed loudly.

“I was gone one week to take Sleipnir to see my mother. _One week!_ And when I get back I hear you hopped off the rainbow bridge!” Loki cringed at Tony’s raised voice.

“It’s more complicated than that.”

Tony threw his hands up in the air.

“Of course it is! It’s always more complicated when it comes to you.”

“Not all of us are as simple as you are,” Loki hissed out, but there was very little heat behind the insult.

“And now I hear you’re causing problems in this backwater realm.” Tony moved closer to Loki, but Loki still refused to face him directly. “And whose magic is it that I’m smelling all over you? It stinks. _You stink._ Trying to kill yourself is no excuse to smell bad Mr. ‘I won’t sleep with you until you shower’.”

Tony reached out for him.

“Don’t touch me!” Loki shouted while reeling backwards, he nearly fell to the ground. Loki’s face flared up with an ashamed blush. “Doubtlessly you’ve been told of my distasteful… _heritage_.”

“Always such a drama queen,” Tony said while rolling his eyes. “I’d tap that ass even if you were a bilgesnipe, because ultimately you’d still be Loki, _my_ Loki.”

Loki’s blush spread to his ears.

Tony took a step closer and Loki didn’t retreat from him.

“Let me see your Jotun form.” Loki looked at him with wide eyes.

“Others are watching, Anthony,” Loki whispered. There was both shame and fear in his voice. Tony was having none of that.

“You’re mine and I’m yours, babe. I’m in love with you. I’m in love with a _Jotun_. I have a half _Jotun_ son. Let. Me. See. You.”

Loki could never deny him when he used that voice.

With great effort, Loki’s glamour slipped away. He also felt some of the ties that bound him to the Other loosen.

Loki shut his eyes tightly, unwilling to see Tony’s reaction.

“Beautiful,” Tony said wistfully. Loki squinted open his eyes, trying to read Tony’s expression. He could not see any signs of deceit. Some of his fear melted away. “My frozen blueberry. I wonder if my tongue would stick to you when I lick you.”

The blush that had faded came back to life, causing Loki’s face to take on a purple hue.

“On your knees,” Tony ordered.

“Anthony,” Loki tried to reason with him. What little resolve he had faded with a sharp look from Tony.

Loki fell to his knees and bit his lip. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this, but… Everything else seemed to fade away, his fear, anger, and scheming. There was only his Anthony.

Tony summoned a sturdy chair that had no armrests. He sat down and motioned for Loki to come over.

Loki draped himself over Tony’s legs, feeling both embarrassed and excited. His pants were pulled down to his thighs and Loki hid his face in his arms.

“Now let’s see if I can warm up your blue bottom.” Tony rubbed Loki’s ass in a deceptively soothing motion. “What do you think you should apologize first for?”

Loki’s mind started racing, failure after failure coming to mind.

“Jumping off the bridge?”

_Smack!_

Loki gasped and bucked against Tony.

“Wrong. You should apologize for not telling me about your plan for Thor’s coronation.” Tony rested his hand on Loki’s rear again. “We’re a team, remember?”

“Yes, Anthony. Apologies.” Tony squeezed one of Loki’s cheeks.

“And after that?”

“Not calling you to come back when I learned about—” Loki couldn’t finish his sentence. It was no matter. Tony understood.

“That’s right.” Tony’s hand moved upwards and his thumb traced the dimples on Loki’s lower back.

“I apologized. I should have sent someone to come get you.” Loki took in a stuttered breath. “But you must understand—”

_Smack!_

Tony’s hand landed firmly on Loki’s backside. More of the Other’s control over him slipped away.

“No excuses.”

Loki squirmed.

_Smack!_

“Ngh!” Loki shouted out. Tears sprung to his eyes and he started to become hard. “No excuses,” Loki parroted. “I apologize for trying to kill myself—” Tony raised his hand. “For trying to take a life that was not only my own!” Loki hastily added on. “You share my life as I share yours!”

“That’s right.” Tony massaged Loki’s cheeks. They stung, but he knew they could feel far worse. “Keep going.”

“I apologize for being gone for so long.” Loki bit his tongue. “Though it was not by choice—That’s not an excuse! Apologies! Apologies!”

“Explain.” Tony’s fingers slipped between Loki’s blue cheeks, ghosting over his hole. Loki shuddered.

“I fell for so long and landed in the clutches of the Mad Titan. It took months for him to trust me enough to send me back to the realms.”

“I find that hard to believe, my silvertongue.” Tony pressed against Loki’s hole. Loki gasped for air and his thighs began to quiver.

“It is the truth!”

“I see.” Tony leaned down and kissed Loki on the neck. He relaxed a bit before—

_Smack!_

“Go on.”

Loki took in a trembling breath of air. He licked his dry lips, trying to gather his thoughts.

“I apologize for killing the mortals?”

_Smack!_

Tony chuckled.

“You know I don’t care about that. You should have come home the second you landed in Midgard.” Tony pinched one of Loki’s now purple cheeks. Loki moaned.

“The magic you smelled on me—It didn’t allow me to deviate from the plan!” Loki said rapidly, knowing that he’d get another spanking if he couldn’t get his meaning across. Tony leaned down and sniffed him. “The spell is untangling as we speak.” Loki’s knees ached from the hard floor.

“Good, the only one who should ever have any control over you is me.” Tony patted Loki’s rear fondly.

“Yes, my love! Yes, my Anthony!” Loki wanted to bury his face against Tony’s neck and ride his cock to completion.

_Smack!_

“And that’s for worrying me and our son.”

“Apologies! Apologies!” He tried to buck against Tony’s lap again, but Tony held him in place.

“Release whatever mind control you have over the mortals and tell me where the Tesseract is.”

Loki severed the last of the bond he had with the Other along with his hold on the mortals.

“The Tesseract is in a powerplant in the city of Pittsburgh. Apologies, my Anthony.” Loki turned his head to look up at him. Tony was wearing a soft grin. “Do you forgive me?”

“Always, my Loki-Doki.” Tony hoisted him up so that Loki was straddling him. Their lips met in a kiss that quickly became heated.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday! This is my present to myself! Hope you liked it!


End file.
